House Party
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: A House Party at Hinata's house, meet Tenten's sister: Ling-ling, it has several days of drinking, fun and a life message about Anti-social people. REVIEW it please.


This is a one-shot about Naruto and a house party.

IT would be better if you were drunk, it would make sense if you were drunk. (DRINKING TOO MUCH IS BAD)

If you are high while reading this, it would make even less sense.

Review, I don't care what the reviwe says, just please review it.

* * *

House Party

"Hinata, Neji we will be gone for five days, while we're gone you must train, and clean the

house, and no one must come over! Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand, goodbye, enjoy the contest, good luck Hanabi-kun."

Byakugan, train for eight minutes. "Finally out of range of the house, let's start the party."

"Neji, you get your team, Gaara's team, and Ino's team and the food. I'll get my team, Naruto's team and the drinks. Everyone meets here in an hour, bye." The two ran off to do what was needed for their party.

"Lee bring all the food you have in your house and meet me at Tenten's house."

"Ok but get off the roof it's not fixed yet." CRACK "Guy-Sensei my house NOOOOOO!"

"Hi Tenten, I'm having a party at my house, do you want to come?"

"Can I bring my sister?"

"Ok I guess you can."

"Ling-ling come we're going to a party."

"Tenten why is your father in a panda costume?"

"What do you mean he isn't wearing a costume?"

Byakugan; this explains a lot about her family. "Ok now we must wait for Lee."

"Hey guys. Hey Tenten … um … why's your dad in a panda suit?"

"Exsney on de itsay hesreal." Lee then whispered to Neji, "That explains a lot."

"Hey where is the food!"

"You destroy my house and then get angry when I don't bring the food (Angry sigh grunt noise)."

"My sister Ling-ling is also coming she'll be down it a minute." Lee struggled to suppress his laughter as Ling-ling, a panda-human hybrid tried to climb down the stairs.

"Naruto-kun do you know where I can get lots of Sake?"

"Ero-sannin and Granny Tsunade have lots, let's steal some from them. Shino come we're going shopping in people's houses." The silent bug ninja didn't argue or give a cryptic saying as to say that he would, but walked off in the direction of Jiraiya's house.

"Hurry Naruto-kun use your Kage Bunshin to carry more, Shino-kun I'm sure you can make more bugs!"

"On this beautiful night I sense that someone is a bit angry." "Shut up you cryptic weirdo." Shino starts sulking.

"Gaara can we fly ride on your sand as well, the walk is so long."

"NO, you need the training, and besides I'm having fun, WAHOOOOO!"

"I really hate him sometimes, if the sand didn't protect him, and if he wasn't Kazekage, I'd kill him!"

"Not if I got to him first."

Two hours later.

"LET'S PARTY! Sasuke dance with me."

"I don't dance Ino, I just want to kill my brother, and maybe invent a musical instrument called the guitar, an instrument so powerful, so great that no song will ever go without its blissful sounds, it will become a way of life and I will devote what's left of my life after I have killed Itachi to mastering it!"

"Let's drink then."

"No, I must stay alert incase Itachi is near, I will kill him."

"Ino I'll drink with you."

"Ok Choji …um… can you get me a glass of double sake with a cherry in it and some cake?"

"There is no cake, Ino are you Ok?"

"I SAID GET ME CAKE!" She starts to cry, her sadness needed to be filled by something, and she wanted cake, one of the best substances known in the ninja world.

Half an hour later half of the party participants were so drunk, that they would not remember for the next few days, and when they found out what happened they were glad.

The other half were Choji, because he needed a lot more to make him drunk, Hinata and Neji, because they were trying to clean the house as the party escalated. Sasuke because he wanted to stay fully alert incase Itachi was near. Shino, because he was… well himself. Naruto and two bunshins had already passed out on the floor.

"Sasuke I want to be the mother of your child come into the closet with me."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you Ino." She then ran off into the closet crying.

A few minutes later

I know that it will make Sakura very upset so upset that she'll never look at me again; Ino thought to herself. She then started banging on the closet wall, screaming sounds of joy and pleasure, and yelling as if Sasuke was having sex with her.

"How could Sasuke have sex with Ino, I hate him!"

"I'm right behind you." Sasuke said in his monotone emo voice.

"But who is in there with the pig then?" Just then the side wall fell down, showing Ino standing there half dressed with one fist in the air, the other in her panties, which had pictures of Sasuke on them. She also had a very embarrassed face, her secret was out, she had Sasuke panties. As she started to run out of the house Hinata caught her and said in the most serious and threatening tone she could make "You will be paying for the repairs and fixing it remember that my clan is one on the strongest ever, so don't forget to pay."

Ino came back to try her luck with Sasuke again.

Later the next day when everyone started to wakeup they noticed what had happened during the night. Naruto was stuck on the roof with ninja wire, and his clones stuck to the wall and the other was outside with a broken arm. Lee's head was on the toilet seat covered in vomit, and then as he came to he started to yell "Guy-Sensei I LOVE YOU! DO YOU LOVE ME GUY-SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!"

Shino sat awake on a chair the whole night, not talking, eating, drinking or moving. If it weren't for the fact that he's like that, those sober enough to notice him would have thought that he had died. Gaara didn't sleep because of Shukaku and was not very social, he and Shino got along pretty well. All the other party participants would never know what happened during the night, this was for the better.

Ino and Sakura tried many times to sleep next to Sasuke, he had moved each time they fell asleep, they woke up screaming because they were next to Jiraiya. Jiraiya had snuck in earlier that morning, played Monopoly, strip poker and charades with Shino and Gaara, he had lost all three, and he helped them mess with the sleeping Naruto and his bunshins and got cozy with Ino and Sakura.

Kiba and Shikamaru were on the roof wearing adult diapers and their socks. Choji fell asleep in the fridge, Hinata and Neji went to their rooms and slept properly. Kankuro and Temari woke up in a different house, unfortunately and fortunately it was Orochimaru's house, Temari was kicked out and Kankuro had to fight for his rectums safety. Tenten and Ling-ling woke up with Akamaru under them; Tenten was on top of Ling-ling who had rolled onto Akamaru in the night.

When everyone had woken/sobered up enough to talk and walk it was lunch time.

"Where did we get the adult diapers from?"

"And where are our clothes?"

"How should we know, no one could find you guys last night, we all thought you had left."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA." Two high pitched screams filled the mansion, as Ino and Sakura woke up next to a nearly naked Jiraiya. "Hey ladies I won't bite."

"That's not what we're afraid of pervert."

"Hey that's 'THE WORLDS GREATEST PERVERTED MYABOKU TOAD SUMMONING SENNIN!' you can't forget myself proclaimed title." As soon as he had said that all the girls and Ling-ling forcefully removed Jiraiya from the house and beat him up outside. "Don't come back!" they all screamed in unison and Ling-ling just made panda noises.

Later when everyone started drinking again, Hinata and Neji decided that they will fix the house later, and challenged everyone to a drinking contest. Jiraiya snuck back in, he lost a lot of blood very fast and was thrown by very drunk girls. The contest winner was Hinata, to Shino and Gaara's surprise; they were the only other people still conscious, or the only people because of hinata's drunkenness she could not really be considered conscious.

A thud was heard, then a terrifying drunken scream and then the FWEP of a kunai, and someone falling on the floor.

The next day everyone was horrified, most of the boys were in adult diapers and Kiba was crying his eyes out, Akamaru was dead, Hinata fell on him in the night, breaking his leg, she thought is was a giant rat and threw a kunai at him, then used 64 palm strike in his face.

Kiba left the party carrying Akamaru home with him, and wanted to see if anyone knew how to bring him back to life.

No one partied that day, it was a sad time; there were no more things to drink or eat. Jiraiya came to the rescue, more alcohol than any of the young ninja had ever seen, and food, and the most amazing thing was… he actually brought his own date along, someone wanted to go out with Jiraiya, she was sober at the time, that was what made it amazing.

The party carried on at seven, all but the usual were completely out by two, Gaara and Shino started to play their tricks, Sasuke started to patrol around incase Itachi was near.

Kiba had found his sister and she told him to find the dog sage in the Rain village, he could grant any wish of a true dog lover.

The final party night was one of drinking and eating all that one could find. It was going to be hard to clean the house before the rest of the Hyuuga family returned, but they would deal with that in the morning.

Kiba found the dog sage, a Chiwawa, the mightiest of dogs, Kiba asked him to bring Akamaru back to life, his wish was granted.

At the party Shino and Gaara decided that because it was the last night, it would be one that would never be forgotten in Konoha. Shino used his bugs to infect everyone else with a sleeping poison, while Gaara used his sand to move the bodies around very carefully; even Sasuke was put to sleep."This will be our revenge for when they didn't ask if we wanted anything, or if we wanted to do something." Shino started to drain their chakra with his bugs, as Gaara used his sand to destroy their top layers of clothing. The passed out participants were then arranged into awkward positions, they world only wake up when the other Hyuuga family members returned.

Sakura and Ino looked like they were about to have sex, Sasuke was kissing Choji, Naruto and his clones were latched onto Hinata and Neji in very intimate ways, Lee had 'I secretly love men and boys' written on his arms and head in permanent ink and slightly engraved by Gaara's sand. Tenten and Ling-ling were covered in what they later hoped was mud, and were stuck in the chimney. Shikamaru and Kankuro were tied together and were sharing an adult diaper and hanging from the roof by ninja wire. Temari was in the nearly naked embrace of Jiraiya, who had both been transformed into Orochimaru.

Shino and Gaara then proceeded to destroy what was left of the house, and then they ran for their lives, Gaara ran just because he didn't want to see what would happen if he got caught, the sand would protect him. Shino ran for his life, the Hyuugas would kill him. They made bug and sand bunshins, in case anyone thought that they did it, the bunshins playing board games in a different part of the house.

When Hinata's father and sister returned early the next morning, even Kyuubi and Shukaku were afraid, the rage in the head of the main Hyuuga branch was so powerful. He woke them all up, in one huge Chakra surge. Screams and yells were heard all throughout the house. Everyone realized what had happened, Shino and Gaara were using their special traits to see what was happening, their bunshins casually walked out into the main room, where everyone else was.

"Where were you two whilst all of this happened? Do you two know why everyone else was in strange places and doing strange things?"

"We were in the guest house playing board games; we are not very social people."

"Is that so, well Shino is not that antisocial I know him."

"…"

"Right, well did you hear anything?"

"… No."

"Well do you know why everyone was out cold and the house was a mess?"

"Hello is anyone there, can you help we are stuck in the wall." Said Tenten, who was finally waking up, Ling-ling was still asleep.

"How did you get there?"

"I was drinking lots, eating lots and then I woke up here. Can you get me down now?"

THWACK the wall broke and out came the trapped sisters.

"You were drinking, HINATA, NEJI I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE ANYONE OVER! Shino and the Kazekage can go home, the rest of you must stay behind, and you need punishment, and must clean MY house."

"Why do they get to leave, why can't I?' Asked an angry Naruto."Well Shino would not do this he is too calm, and the Kazekage would be too mature to do anything like this. You on the other hand I found you on my daughter and nephew in very intimate positions all of you were nearly naked as well."

All but Gaara and Shino got very hard beatings and then had to clean and repair the house. Their parents were then summoned and told what had happened. Naruto, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro didn't have parents to come for them, so Kakashi volunteered, Guy came to punish Lee.

Jiraiya had snuck out of the house using his perverted skills and the many years of experience of leaving early in the morning undetected helped as well.

Kiba came rushing into the house yelling, "Akamaru is alive again, Hinata didn't kill him for good, I won't be hating all of you for the rest of my… oh there're other people here… ok well I can see that you are busy, so I'll come back-"

"No you are staying here; first we are all going to beat you, then you are going to help pay for a new house, and repair it, and then you will be beaten again, have I made myself clear?"

"Wait why do I get beaten by all the adults?"

Jiraiya came into the house as if he just heard a strange noise, and said "What happened here?"

"They had a party and now we are teaching them a lesson, come join us Jiraiya."

"That's not fair; he was at the party as well."

"I know, I asked him to come by and see what you were doing, I also said that he should join whatever you were doing. You let a perverted man into the house, while you were all drunk, you have brought dishonor to your generation."

"Hey that's 'you let a GREAT perverted good-looking and super sexy toad summoning man into the house'."

"Shut up and start beating a kid."

The lesson don't drink and party, especially at strange families houses, and be careful of antisocial people, be kind to them, ask if they need anything, how their feeling, just not too often.

* * *

Life has meaning, I don't know what it is, but a review might help me figure it out.

This is a random fanfic by KING NUMA-WAFFLE, the next generation of NUMA-WAFFLE, a faster, stronger breed, a new writting style, more randomness and more words.

For time saving, you may all call me KING N-W/ KING NUMA, or just NUMA-WAFFLE.


End file.
